Chronic venous insufficiency is associated with changes in tissue structure and edema. Early and precise assessment of these changes may prove valuable for designing efficient therapies of these individuals. This proposal presents the use of two novel non-invasive technologies for assessment of tissue fibrosis and edema associated with chronic venous insufficiency. The sensitivity of these two low-cost technologies will be determined during a clinical study in human subjects with venous insufficiency by comparing with current clinical standards of measurement, MRI and air plethysmography. The overall goal of the program is to develop devices that can assess tissue changes associated with chronic venous insufficiency in order to provide information of prognostic value for efficient therapy management and ulcer prevention. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The work proposed as a part of this Phase-1 SBIR proposal will lead to the development of non-invasive and cost effective devices for managing therapies for chronic venous insufficiency. These monitoring systems will help devise efficient therapies, improve patient compliance and potentially reduce occurrence and recurrence of ulcers, thereby improving health and reducing the cost of care. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]